<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>December 24th 1988 by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934573">December 24th 1988</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Advent 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Draco Malfoy, Child Harry Potter, Christmas Eve, Gen, Lonely Christmas, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys look out of a bedroom window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Advent 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>December 24th 1988</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry looked out at the frosty lawn. </p><p>He didn’t <em>hate</em> Christmas. He just felt like it was for other people. </p><p>Dudley, with his piles of toys. Aunt Marge, red faced on brandy. His classmates, with their smiling mums. </p><p>He wished there was somebody out there who felt the same. </p><p>~~</p><p>Draco looked out at the frosty lawn. </p><p>He didn’t <em>hate</em> Christmas. He just felt like it was for other people. </p><p>Father, cosying up to Ministry politicians. Mother, with her perfectly charmed decorations. Elves who were too busy to even speak.</p><p>He wished there was somebody out there who felt the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>